Carnage
Carnage, also known as Cletus Kasady, is a recurring supervillain in Marvel Comics. Background Cletus Kasady had a troubled upbringing from an insane family, of which he easily picked up on when he killed the family dog and his grandmother by pushing her down the stairs. As an adult, Kasady was arrested for eleven known cases of murder. His cellmate turned out to be Eddie Brock, better known as the symbiotic supervillain Venom, who managed to escape thanks to help from the Symbiote. While doing so however, the Symbiote produced an offspring that stayed behind in Kasady's cell, and upon discovering it, it bonded with him through an open cut. Bonding with the new Symbiote made Kasady even more bloodthirsty and insane than he already was, elevating him into who is now known as Carnage. Stats Attack Potency: Small Town Level (Can casually overpower Spider-Man and Venom simultaneously. Often portrayed as being stronger than the latter.) | Multiverse+ Level (Comparable to Immortal Hulk, who defeated the One Below All.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ to Relativistic with Speed of Light reactions (Comparable if not superior to Spider-Man and Venom.) | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Easily reacted to Captain Marvel.) Durability: Small Town Level (Capable of taking attacks from Spider-Man and Venom, even laugh them off thanks to his regenerative capabilities.) | Multiverse+ Level (Completely no-sold blasts from Captain Marvel. Should be comparable to Immortal Hulk.) Hax: Regeneration (Extreme), Shape-Shifting, Possession, Immunity to fire and sonics due to Darkhold augmentation Intelligence: Above Average (An experienced serial killer, though is mentally deranged.) Stamina: Very high Powers, Techniques, and Equipment *'Carnage Symbiote:' Offspring of the Grendel symbiote that had bonded with Eddie Brock. This symbiote takes on a red and black appearance due to bonding with Kasady through his blood. Should the symbiote somehow be removed from him, Kasady can regain it through a simple wound. **'Wall Crawling' **'Healing Factor:' As Carnage, he possesses a powerful healing factor capable of regenerating himself from extreme fatal damage, such as having his head blown off, a broken neck, and even reviving himself from a bomb meant to wipe out humanity. (Dialogue implies that he died as a result for that last one, but he still regenerated from it later. Just would not apply to his durability.) **'Shape-Shifting:' Carnage can shape-shift his body in plenty of ways, ranging from tendrils, webbing, and forming various bladed weapons that he can then detach from his body. **'Possession:' Through entering a victim's blood stream, Carnage can then infect them and have a similar symbiote envelop them, effectively possessing the victim. During the Absolute Carnage storyline, he managed to possess Captain Marvel's alien cat Chewie from inside of him. *'Grendel Symbiote:' After being revived and bonding with the Grendel Symbiote, Carnage's powers were amplified to godlike proportions in a form known as both Absolute or Dark Carnage. Key Carnage | Absolute Carnage Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Flings Venom across the city. *Drew blood from Magneto through his armor. *Hurls several cars. *Sends Superior Spider-Man flying with a backhand. *Bites through Wolverine's bone claws. *Overpowers Luke Cage. Speed/Reactions *Catches Nova off-guard. *Spider-Man fails to evade his attack. *Blitzes a group of Microverse warriors. *Dodges Shriek's sonic blast. Durability/Endurance *Gets smashed through every floor of the raft and ripped in half by the Sentry. **Symbiote kept Kasady alive for months after this. *Survives a Nova Force blast. *No-sells a Repulsor Ray. *Shrugs off thousands of volts of electricity. *Survives a blast from Genesis. Skill/Intelligence *Beats several Symbiote-amped heroes at once. Weaknesses *Completely insane and obsessed with chaos. Sources *Respect Carnage (Marvel, 616) - Minor Feats Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Healing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Possession Users Category:Small Town Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic Category:Speed of Light Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light